


you and me (we're all smaller soldiers in some bigger war)

by postfixrevolution



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, Implied/Ambiguous Relationships, Oneshot collection, Playlist Challenge, Vignettes, basically i set my music to shuffle and did some hardcore improv, minor character spoilers, published pre-game release so idk if OOC or not, the character spoilers are just in the lazward & luna one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postfixrevolution/pseuds/postfixrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of flash fiction pieces I did in the span of one to two songs, inspired by one song. Not songfics. Multiple pairings and genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (we're all smaller soldiers in some bigger war)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice writing under pressure and writing certain characters. It was kinda hard because I've never played the game, but. Alas, that is why practice exists. Practice and the FE:if wiki page... Anyway! This was a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta-ed, but I used spell check...

_under a paper moon - all time low_

_silas & takumi_

 

The crash of steel against steel.

“Do you even know what you’re doing with that sword?” Silas scoffs, swinging his axe over his head. Takumi only grunts in response, catching the blade of the axe against the flat of his own weapon. Silas’s weapon glances off his own and the two jump apart, falling back into mirrored stances.

“I could say the same to you,” Takumi sniffs. “You look ridiculous holding that axe.”

“That’s some big talk for an archer,” he snorts. “Show me what you’re made of!”

“Just watch; I’ll show you the proper way to fight!”

Takumi lunges forward, feinting to the other boy’s right. Silas spins past his attack, aiming to smack Takumi behind the head with the butt of his weapon, but the Hoshidan boy rolls forward, right beneath Silas’s jab. Before he even has the time to counter, Takumi sweeps Silas’s feet out from beneath him, leaps into a standing position with a sword point at the other’s throat.

Silas coughs away dust, stares up into hazel eyes.

“What was that about big talk for an archer?” Takumi asks slyly. Silas doesn’t respond, but pouts moodily to himself as the other boy helps him up.

* * *

_make your own love - versaemerge_

_azura & odin_

 

“What do you want?” she asks guardedly. Her golden eyes survey him cautiously, like that of a caged animal. They’re beautiful, even then, and Odin can’t help his innate fascination with them, the way he wants to stare at them forever, drown in their metallic glow.

“Nothing,” he lies, but continues staring.

“Don’t lie to me,” she says. “That’s all I’ve received, since coming from Hoshido. Fake smiles and pretty lies. I know you all think me a traitor.”

Odin grimaces, averts his eyes. He hears her scoff lightly, cluck her tongue in resigned disappointment. She begins to walk away after that, and Odin almost lets her. _Almost_. He stops her halfway, calls out her name suddenly. She whirls around, a flurry of sky-blue hair and eyes so painfully familiar in everything but shade.

“Your eyes are the sun themselves, my lady,” he whispers. “And they remind me of home and the people I loved there.”

Azura gasps, golden eyes widening at his stark honesty. Her mouth opens to respond, but nothing comes out. He watches the confusion flash past her face, the shock and the suspicion, but he doesn’t take it back. She gives him this curious look, like the animal to the hand that offers to help it. And then she walks away.

* * *

_revenge and its thrills - tonight alive_

_camilla & ryouma_

 

She chuckles, a dangerously low, sultry sound. Ryouma keeps his sword drawn and a safe distance between the both of them. Camilla’s grip on her own axe is a mirror opposite of his own - lazy and complacent, like there is no real threat present that would require her to hold it properly. The thought is infuriating, and Ryouma feels his fingers twitch around the hilt of his sword.

“I could kill you easily,” Camilla notes, looking at her nails casually. She stretches her spindly fingers out before her, smirks at him lazily over the slender tips. “You deserve no less for taking our precious Kamui from us, after all.”

“She’s not yours to own,” Ryouma growls, glaring daggers at the other woman. He takes a daring step forward, extend his sword point toward her throat. Camilla simply raises an eyebrow at him, lips curving up into a wry smile.

“She’s not yours either,” she tells him confidently. Ryouma scowls, and then he lunges.

* * *

_make damn sure - the click five_

_leo/kamui_

 

She wakes up first, gently pushes the blankets off herself and begins finding her clothes. Leo is still asleep under the covers, that same sleeping frown on his lips. As Kamui slips into her tunic, she can’t help the sadness that permeates her at the sight of his face.

He doesn’t smile nearly enough as he should, she thinks, and with a soft sigh, she perches on the edge of the bed, brushing his bangs out of his hair carefully. The last thing she wants - the last thing she _needs_ \- is for him to wake up, so she doesn’t kiss him goodbye. She just slips on her leggings and pulls the covers tenderly over his sleeping form.

When she reaches the door, she pauses, fingers resting lightly on the cool metal handle. Kamui turns back gazes back at Leo once more. “Even I can’t make you smile, can I?” she whispers to herself. There’s no response, and with a soft sigh, she slips out.

* * *

_dear maria - all time low_

_lazward & luna_

 

“Wait!”

She stops cold, turns around and finds her scarlet eyes met with startling grey. He’s panting, hands on his knees before her, and she taps her foot restlessly.

“What?” she snaps.

“Severa,” he breathes, tilting his head up to look at her. Her eyes widen at his flippant use of her name, but the shock quickly wears off, and her signature scowl is back on her lips.

“It’s _Luna_ ,” she hisses. “What did you want, _Lazward_?”

“I just needed someone familiar,” he says softly. “I… I miss our home.”

Severa feels herself deflate, but Luna remains as steely as ever.

“This _is_ our home,” she tells him hollowly. “Nohr is where we live.”

Inigo sighs, drawing himself back to his full height. He has a good few inches on her this way, and Severa reminisces about when they were kids, when she was taller than him and he would try to give her flowers that he picked from under impossibly tall willow trees.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t still miss it,” he whispers. His grey eyes bore into hers, and Severa forces herself to look away, unable to help the frown that pulls down at her lips.

“Let’s get back inside, Inigo,” she says quietly. “We have work to do.”

* * *

_i still haven’t found what i’m looking for - u2_

_elise & kaze_

 

“Is there a reason you are all alone here, your highness?”

Elise starts, turning around to find dark green eyes regarding her carefully. When she realizes who it is, she feels herself relax, the melancholy of moments ago returning with a vengeance.

“Maybe,” she sighs wistfully, turning her eyes back to the window. Just outside, the sun is setting behind the distant mountains, painting their snowy tips with every imaginable shade of orange, carmine, and violet. Her little palms press into the old wood of the rafter she sits on, hundreds of feet above any solid ground, but she doesn’t mind. This tower has been her safe haven for as long as she could remember, and this time is no different.

“You could fall easily,” Kaze points out.

“I won’t,” she tells him. “I just wanted to be alone.”

He doesn’t respond, but takes a seat beside her. Elise doesn’t say anything, but decides that maybe this is better than being completely alone.

* * *

_it was always you - maroon 5_

_marx / & kamui_

 

“Brother, is there something you aren’t telling me?” Kamui asks softly.

She hugs him back as she always does, grateful for the feeling of warmth that radiates off of his body, but she can sense the desperation in the way he keeps his arms tight around her form, digs his face into her shoulder and refuses to let go. There is something different in the way he hugs her now, something that leaves the air charged and her heart beating faster than it usually does.

Marx pulls pack at her words, keeps his firm hands on her shoulders. It’s considerably colder without his body right next to hers, but Kamui doesn’t try to ponder that thought any further.

“There is,” he tells her, sad hazel eyes and a frown on his lips. Kamui feels her heart cry at the heaviness in his eyes, fights the urge to pull him back into his arms, hug him just as he has hugged her.

“What is it?” she whispers. She rests reassuring hands against his hands, fits her slim fingers into the valleys between his broad knuckles.

“I’m sorry, Kamui,” he says. She doesn’t have the chance to ask why before he tells her, “You’re not our real sister.”

* * *

_bambi - tokyo police club_

_sakura & hinoka_

 

“Do you remember when you were little and you would use the calligraphy ink to finger paint animals?” Hinoka asks softly, smiling up at the stars. Sakura’s face grows warm at the memory, a small grimace appearing on her face.

“I remember,” she responds smally. “Why didn’t you and Aniki tell me that I wasn’t supposed to? Everyone still remembers all my cat drawings.”

“I guess we just wanted you to have the fun we never had as children,” the older girl replies absently. She turns onto her side, fixes Sakura with a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura’s carmine eyes widen, and she shakes her head furiously. “No, no, wait!” she exclaims. “Nee-san, I had no idea… I’m the one that should be apologizing.”

Hinoka’s sad smile brightens at her words, and she ruffles the little girl’s hair warmly. Sakura shakes the offending hand away petulantly, but the bright smile on her face is all that Hinoka needs to know.

* * *

_everything has changed - taylor swift_

_silas/kamui_

 

She tackles him to the ground without a single warning, and they tumble forward in a flurry of limbs and surprised shouts. When the roll to a stop, Kamui’s winter-white hair falls around their faces like a curtain, and her warm breaths spread out over the expanse of his face, their close proximity sending his face pleasantly aflush.

“Kamui?” he asks curiously, blinking verdant eyes at her. She smiles tiredly at him, exertion evident in the heavy weight of her breaths, the heave of her chest. “Did you just run here?” he follows up, and she just grins wider, eyes creasing and a breathy laugh escaping her lips.

“Maybe,” she breathes. “That’s not important, though.”

He begins to wonder what’s wrong, why she could have been in such a rush. “Is something wrong?” he asks, unable to help the small note of panic that taints his voice. He wraps his fingers around her wrists, urging her to get up. She doesn’t budge.

Yes,” she tells him seriously, and his eyes widen. “I’ve decided that I simply can’t live anymore.”

“ _What?!”_ he squeaks, and Kamui erupts into giggles at the sound. “Kamui, this isn’t funny!” he bemoans, but that doesn’t stop her inexplicable barrage of laughter. “Kamui!” She meets his eyes warmly, that startlingly brilliant crimson that always makes his heart stop, and her giggles slowly fade. He looks up at her urgently, anxiety ebbing into his mind more by the minute.

“Why can’t you live?” he asks quietly, and Kamui slides off of him at this point, pulls herself into a sitting position and drags him along with her.

“I can’t do it,” she says softly. “At least… not without you, Silas.”

Silas blinks. “I- You… _what?_ ”

She narrows her eyes at him. “Do I need to repeat it?” she asks, pouting childishly. Silas shakes his head, blinking a few times to regain himself. When his mind clears, Kamui is still sitting before him, beautiful crimson eyes fixed only on him. He could look at her forever.

“I love you,” he tells her softly. Her eyes widen, just for a second, before a large grin blossoms on her face. She pulls him into a ground hug, rests her face against his shoulder.

“That was just what I was telling you,” she laughs airily, and he can’t help his own large grin as he laughs along, wraps his arms around her and hugs her back.

* * *

_miss missing you - fall out boy_

_leo & takumi_

 

“So I take it you’re leaving,” Takumi says. It is neither statement nor accusation. He just says it, watches the other boy with apathetic hazel eyes. Amethyst eyes meet the others levelly, surveying the boy from head to toe. The grey haired boy is back in his armor, bow slung over his shoulder and shoes laced. He’s already to leave, ever the early riser, and Leo knows that he will not stay long enough to see him get dressed.

“I will,” Leo responds, pulling his tunic over his head. “Exactly twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds after you, a fact of which I’m already sure you’re aware.”

Takumi nods, grunts in agreement. He walks to the door, swings it open and steps out. Something gives him pause though, and he looks back once more.

“Twenty-four minutes and eighteen seconds,” he corrects the blonde. “You always stop in the doorway to fix the collar on your tunic.”

And then he is gone.

* * *

_the cave - mumford & sons_

_zero & kamui_

 

“Go ahead,” the one-eyed man spits. “Kill me, Hoshidan scum.”

Kamui glares down at the man before him, at the blood that soaks his white hair and his sea blue cape. His sword is already pointed at the other’s throat, inches away from a swift death. This was the man that had watched his younger brother growing up, the man whose unspoken presence was always constant and reassuring to both youths as they had grown up. And now he is glaring up at him, half dead at his feet.

It was _wrong_.

Kamui lowers his sword.

“Make sure Leo is remembering to eat,” he tells the man quietly. Kamui doesn’t wait to see Zero’s reaction, just turns around and sprints away.

* * *

_feel again - one republic_

_azura / & takumi_

 

“We need to stop meeting like this,” Takumi deadpans. He wipes the water off of his face with a soggy sleeve, shakes the liquid out of his hair. His ponytail whips around to slap him in the face, and he winces, scowls to himself, and at the girl soaked head to toe besides him.

“My apologies,” Azura mutters weakly, wringing out her own sky-blue hair. “You ought to pay more attention when rounding corners, too,” she advises. “I really am sorry, though.”

He looks at her again, at the sheepish smile on her lips and the soft glow of her golden eyes. She’s more thoroughly soaked than he is, but she still takes the blame.

With a cluck of the tongue and a roll of his hazel eyes, Takumi shakes his head.

“It’s fine,” he says. “Next time we meet, though, I don’t want us to be drenched.”

“Next time?” Azura echoes.

“Yeah, so watch your step from now on,” he tells her pleasantly, and walks off with a smile.

* * *

_guns for hands - twenty one pilots_

_jakob & elise_

 

“Give me that book,” the man snaps pleasantly. The smile on his face is obviously fake, but he insists on wearing it nonetheless. Roseate eyes look up at him curiously.

“Oh, it’s Jakob,” Elise says. “Was there something you needed?”

“That book isn’t yours,” he tells her, smile melting off of his face. He glares at her, but the little girl remains painfully unperturbed.

“Oh?” she echoes innocently. “But I found it on the ground! I don’t think it’s yours either, Jakob, because you would never be so careless as to misplace your things.”

She smiles sweetly at him and turns her head back down to the book in her hands, flipping the page pleasantly. Jakob glares at her for a second longer before he snaps, snatching the tome out of her hands. Elise opens her mouth to protest, but he kicks the legs of her chair out from under her. To the sound of her clattering to the ground, the man walks away.

“I’m going to tell Kamui on you!” the little girl shrieks down the hall. Jakob has exactly enough time to stop in his tracks and pale before footsteps start pounding away in the opposite direction. He drops the book again and runs after her.

* * *

_ships in the night - matt kearney_

_leo/luna_

 

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Leo says. Luna’s scarlet eyes flicker toward him and are gone just as fast. She carries on as if she has never heard him, following through her sword drills with the same, constant perfection. Amethyst eyes watch her with equal parts fascination and annoyance. She’s obviously skilled, having each of these movements down as naturally as breathing, and yet she carries on with them. What a waste of talent.

“You know, I could get you to crack very easily, if I wanted,” he tells her.

She scoffs past the panting of her breath, sheathes her sword in the dummy’s chest. Her sharp eyes round on him, and the sensation is electric to him. She’s terrifying, powerful, breathtaking.

“Oh yeah? And what will little Prince Leo do if I think he can’t?” she challenges him. He shrugs, strolling forward casually. In one fluid motion, he pulls her sword out of the target, examines the practice blade uninterestedly. Then, with a smirk curling up on his lips, he spins around her fast as Thoron from his fingertips, and wraps his arms around her, presses the dulled blade up against her throat.

“I don’t think the beautiful Lady Luna wants to know,” he whispers against her ear. She swallows anxiously.

“Try me,” she responds breathily. Then, Luna pushes the blade away from her neck just as she spins around, and when she catches his mouth with hers, the blade clatters to the ground and he smirks against her lips, twisting fingers into her hair.

* * *

_stars - fun._

_lazward / & kamui_

 

“You dance beautifully,” she says softly.

Lazward stops in the middle of one movement, trips over his own feet in shock and falls on his face right at her bare feet. When grey eyes look up, they meet twinkling crimson ones, and she smiles at him warmly, offers him a hand. His mind is still spinning from the sudden presence of another person, still dizzy from the fall at the fact that someone has seen him dance and fall flat on his face. He lets the white haired girl pull him up, and then remembers himself. His cheeks grow red in record time, and Lazward releases her hand like it is burning iron, backstepping from her panickedly.

Kamui eyes him curiously, tilting her head at him, and Lazward grimaces to himself.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he mutters lowly, running agitated fingers through his bangs. A heavy sigh escapes his lips, and crimson eyes blink.

“Why would you say that?” she asks, and his eyes fly up to hers. They were always a startling crimson, but in the moonlight, they are beautiful, red reflecting the silver light of the moon entrancingly. “I wouldn’t say your dancing was beautiful if I didn't mean it.”

“No, you’re too nice, your highness,” he responds, shaking his head furiously.

“Kamui,” she tells him. “And you’re Lazward, right?”

It’s his turn to blink. “Yes. That’s me… Why?”

“Well, Lazward,” she begins, a smile blossoming on her face. “I want you to teach me to dance.”

Lazward almost falls on his face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, thoughts, feedback? I'd love to know which oneshot was your favorite!


End file.
